Schola Fractae Patrym
Summary Schola Fractae Patrym or "School of Patterning" is a mage demarchy; unique among other magic-using nations in that it keeps good relations with clerical orders. This Pledged Demarchy is renowned for its healers. While unable to make new forms, Patternists are skilled in finding and repairing broken systems such as physical injuries, as well as being excellent engineers and mapmakers. Appearance Patternists may come from any race or culture. Most are human males. They are known for their intricately woven cloaks of abstract repeating designs: triangles, other polygons, whorls, fish, flower, and tree patterns abound. Each design is unique to the wearer and serves, much like a staff, as a focal point for their spell power. History Origins Only the Patternists know their true origins. It is kept a strict secret. "The thread unravels the robe," is a saying of the School. They were thought once to be a brother order to the Schola Tempus (the School of Time). The Patternist School severed ties with the Tempus mages, as they became too powerful and depraved. Now the Patternists fear any time-mage, knowing that with one key fragment of information the Tempus can unwind time and destroy an entire people. Patternists have appeared individually throughout the ancient texts. But the school only settled in the Tigard region five centuries ago. Since then, the Schola Fractae have maintained a low profile. They ally with whomever seeks to heal the sick and mend the broken. Present Day The Schola Fractae Patrym lives on to this day by its numerous treaties and strong defenses. While rich in treasure and magic, the Patrym is a tough nut to crack. Society Patrym society exists in a hierarchy: mages at the top; mage-adepts; and all other serving classes below. The mages as a rule do not abuse their power. They become weak if too focused on material things or the trappings of power. Mage-adepts likewise live to serve. They with the servant classes, spend little time on political machinations. Marriage and Family Patternists eschew family life. They take no husbands or wifes. And the few children born to them have no greater rights than other residents of the Patrym--unless they display magic aptitude. Elder Patternists are highly regarded; and most work their magic till the day they die. Government The School is ruled by a diarchy: a Doge of the city; and a Doge of the wall. Each is elected for a 20 year term by common assent of the mages. The Doge of Archiator monitors most foreign trade and treaties, as well as the needs of the servant class. The Doge of the Wall focuses solely on defense. Location The Schola Fractae Patrym are located on a peninsula (Tirgard) and two islands in northwest Astaadyr (Morwyr and Arka Isles). Estimated Numbers The Patternists keep strict numbers, allowing only 1,000 mage citizens. Mage-apprentices number between 2-5,000 souls. Other residents within the demarchy: 20,000. Known Towns Archiator; Crescent City Archiator is the capital of the Schola Fractae. It is an open city, requiring no passes or taxation (the Patternists reap huge sums for their services in healing and ship repair.) It is a peculiarly designed city, in that it encompasses the only safe harbor on the island. The rest is encircled by a wall designed to keep people in, rather than invaders out. The wall is so large it encompasses many small farms and livestock holds. And, over time, it has been expanded, creating five crescents radiating from the port. Archiator is renowned for its buildings, well kept roads, and functioning water system--a rarity even among its cosmopolitan Aquethaini neighbors. Their dry docks compare even with the greatest shipyards of Bridge City and Arsenal. The Patternists let no one enter or leave Archiator, except by ship. They prefer to keep their lands wild and untrodden; carefully harvesting timber for ship repair, along with cultivating rare wild herbs and lichen for their healing spells. The penalty for trespass can be severe, from expulsion to maiming, even death. Mago Mura Mago Mura, or "Mage Wall," is a series of defensive works that marks the southern edge of Patternist territory. The wall bisects an isthmus, cutting off access to Tirgard and its forests. The forests have valuable timber, having trees tall enough for ships masts; and are close to wood-starved Aquethaine (a merchant nation in constant need of timber). Mago Mura also serves as an east/west road leaving Vin Mer, for smugglers who want to avoid Aquethaini taxation to the north. 50 war mages serve along the wall (Patternists skilled in making vicious siege weapons), along with a compliment of over 500 mercenaries. Approximately 2,000 civilians live along the wall, working as porters and servants. Allies The Schola Fractae, as part of the Greater Truce, have a peace treaty with the Aquethaini. The Gran Duchy's navy provides them with security. They also trade fine paper with the People of the Book, a city-state to the south. They also have a treaty with the Archiator monks, who often work as their emissaries. Foes There are some Aquethaini dukes who are working actively in secret to destablize the Patternist magiarchy. They consider the Tirgard forests a strategic asset, and want to take it for themselves. Characters Patryma Beatrix, Gran Mage, Dogaressa of Archiator Beatrix the Blessed, Beatrix the Kind, Beatrix the Wise, are among many of the appellations and praises lavished upon the head of the Schola Fractae magiarchy. A woman of middle-age, Patryma Beatrix is still beautiful, brown skinned, with jet hair and dark eyes. She has no children and has sworn off marriage; saying she is married to the state. Patryma Beatrix only sign of authority are two golden rings set with carved red stones; one on each hand (used as stamps on treaties and documents). Patryma Beatrix is well-loved by her people, as well as outsiders. She is known for using her healing spells indiscriminately among all races and classes, curing poor and wealthy alike. A kind and careful ruler, Beatrix has cultivated friendships throughout the known world through her healing work and diplomacy. That has largely kept the Schola Fractae Patrym from being entangled in the wars of greater nations. Patrym Leotholdus, War Mage, Doge of the Wall Patrym Leotholdus is the second highest authority in the magiarchy. He is charged with securing the southern borders of Schola Fractae Patrym. He is tall, pale, wizened, with straw colored hair turning white, and sharp hawklike eyes. Leotholdus is not a kindly man, rarely using his spells for healing. His true passion is perfecting siege weapons--especially those that kill at great distance. And he puts his passion to use, arming the Mago Mura with ballistae and shot weapons, rivaling that of the best dwarven engineering. He is shrewd, but vain; and rumored to be the recipient of several Aquethaini emissaries and their bribes. It is thought they hope to turn Leotholdus, and get him to relinquish control of the wall; opening the magiarchy to invasion. Maerwynn the Gatherer Maerwynn is one of the few residents of Archiator allowed to leave the city walls. She is petite, golden-haired, with possibly a bit of elven blood, wearing grubby green skirts, carrying several purses and satchels on her person at all times. Maerwynn is thrice-widowed, and apparently always in search of a new husband (her name is thought to be a jest on her pursuit of suitors). A hedge-mage, not a true Patternist, Maerwynn's gift is in finding curative plants, mushrooms and lichens in the hinterlands of Schola Fractae Patrym. Villagers warn she is both a healer and a poisoner. Category:Cultures Category:Mage Schools